


Décompte

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absence, Ficothèque Ardente, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perpétuellement amoureux, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: "On dit que quand on aime on ne compte pas, pourtant je compte chaque seconde passé loin de toi". Sherlock est absent, et John compte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Me revoici pour un petit OS plein de fluff !
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente, "Perpétuellement amoureux". On a le choix entre 20 thèmes, et il faut écrire un texte selon les contraintes qui vont avec le thème que l'on choisit. Le thème choisi pour ce texte est "L'absence", et ça devait être de la romance et du hurt/comfort.
> 
> La Ficothèque Ardente est un site qui propose de nombreuses fanfiction de rating M ou supérieur, sur plein de fandom, et aussi des originales. Des jeux et défis y sont aussi organisés ! C'est très sympa, allez voir :)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

3 jours, 9 heures, 23 minutes et 38 secondes.

 _Non, ne compte pas !_ Se réprimande fermement John, se reconcentrant sur l'exemplaire du Times qu'il feuilletait.

D'ailleurs, il en avait marre de ce journal. Rien n'y était intéressant, et il n'y avait aucun cas pour Sherlock. Et de toute façon, celui-ci n'était pas là pour en profiter, puisqu'il était parti depuis 3 jours, 9 heures, 24 minutes et… 17 secondes maintenant.

Se levant, il alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé – le troisième de la soirée.

_Non, il ne tournait pas en rond !_

Machinalement, il fit bouillir l'eau, sortit deux tasses, versa et fit infuser. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait deux tasses, et en jeta une dans l'évier.

Il n'avait pas refait ce geste depuis plus de 4 mois.

 _Ce n'est pas la même chose_ , se dit-il. Sherlock n'est pas mort, il est seulement allé en Ecosse avec Lestrade car on y avait trouvé un cadavre qui pourrait être la septième victime d'un tueur en série.

Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Pourtant, ce geste lui fit physiquement mal.

John n'avait pu venir avec eux, car s'il ratait encore un jour de boulot, il se fera virer. Mais il avait surtout saisi cette occasion pour se prouver qu'il pouvait réussir à tenir sans Sherlock pendant quelques jours.

Depuis que Sherlock était revenu d'entre les morts, tout se passait pour le mieux. Les tensions du début – Sherlock s'était pris un bon coup de poing, le con – avait fini par disparaître, et ils avaient réussi à retrouver leurs habitudes et à reprendre les enquêtes ensemble. Mais parfois, quand le détective se tenait silencieux et immobile, allongé sur le canapé, ou quand John faisait un cauchemar où il revivait la chute et se réveillait terrifié et en sueur, il était saisi d'une angoisse impossible à réprimer, viscérale, et ressentait le besoin de se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Alors, peu importe la situation, John allait se poser près de Sherlock et délicatement, il prenait son poignet entre ses doigts et cherchait son pouls. Ce battement constant contre la pulpe de son index et de son majeur le rassurait : c'était la preuve que c'était la réalité, et que Sherlock était bien là avec lui et non dans une boîte sous terre.

A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, Sherlock le regardait d'un air interrogateur, mais ne disait rien, comme s'il comprenait que c'était nécessaire pour John. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais Sherlock le laissait faire.

Mais depuis 3 jours – plus exactement 3 jours, 9 heures, 31 minutes et 35 secondes – John n'avait pas pu sentir ce rythme de vie contre ses doigts, et cette peur irrationnelle était revenue en force.

Ainsi, l'absence de Sherlock semblait comme le consommer. Bien sûr, il n'en laissait rien paraître au quotidien – il l'avait fait pendant deux ans après tout, et pensait à ce moment-là que Sherlock était réellement mort, il était donc rodé à cet exercice – mais dans sa tête, il y avait ce minuteur qui lui rappelait douloureusement que le détective n'était pas à ses côtés, et ses mains qui tremblaient sous le manque, voulant plus que tout toucher le creux du poignet de Sherlock pour être apaisé.

 _On dit que quand on aime on ne compte pas, pourtant je compte chaque seconde passé loin de toi._ John ne savait plus où il avait entendu cette phrase, mais il trouvait qu'elle collait bien à la situation.

Pourtant, il recevait régulièrement des SMS de Sherlock, celui-ci tenant à lui faire part de chacune de ses déductions et ce peu importe la distance. Il s'était avéré que la victime n'avait pas été tuée par le tueur en série que Scotland Yard poursuivait, mais par sa femme qui espérait toucher l'héritage plus tôt que prévu. Il lui fallait juste quelques jours de plus pour trouver une preuve qui tienne devant un tribunal, puisque que la suspecte ne voulait pas avouer.

Mais malgré ça, John savait qu'il ne serait apaisé que lorsque Sherlock serait ici avec lui, au 221B.

**oOo**

John avait occupé sa soirée comme il avait pu, principalement en regardant de la télé poubelle. Mais il était forcé de constater que sans les remarques cinglantes de Sherlock, cette activité perdait toute sa saveur.

Après un coup d'œil machinal à l'horloge – 3 jours, 11 heures, 13 minutes et 5 secondes – John se leva pour aller se coucher, mais cessa tout mouvement en entendant le bruit de la porte d'en bas. Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers se fit rapidement entendre, un pas que John pourrait reconnaitre entre mille.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes après, Sherlock passait la porte, un sac de voyage dans la main. Il dit quelque chose – probablement pour expliquer son retour en avance, puisqu'il lui avait dit ne revenir que le lendemain – mais John n'écoutait pas. Il marcha rapidement vers Sherlock, et pris son poignet fermement.

_Boum-boum._

Sherlock était vivant. Sherlock était là avec lui, chaud et vibrant contre sa paume.

Dans sa tête, le compteur retomba à zéro.

Sherlock avait arrêté de parler, laissant John se rassurer. Celui-ci leva la tête pour regarder le détective. Il rougit légèrement en s'apercevant à quel point il était proche de lui, mais ne put retenir un sourire en voyant une touche de rose s'étaler sur les pommettes du brun.

Il lui semblait impossible de détacher les yeux du regard clair, comme souvent. Ces sentiments à l'égard de Sherlock n'étaient pas nouveau – il lui semblait même les avoir depuis le tout début – mais il avait jusque-là fait attention à ne rien en laisser paraître, puisque Sherlock avait été clair dès le début sur le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par une quelconque relation.

Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le regard aux pupilles dilatés du brun, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Comme si son absence avait été difficile à supporter pour lui aussi.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, les lèvres séparées par à peine une dizaine de centimètres, respirant l'air de l'autre et la tension à son comble. Ce fut Sherlock qui fit le mouvement suivant, posant ses lèvres sur celle de John.

Ce fut un premier baiser maladroit et très chaste. Le deuxième fut plus aventureux, John caressant la lèvre du brun de sa langue. Le troisième fut passionné, les langues ayant passé la barrière des dents et explorant allégrement la bouche de l'autre.

Ils finirent par se séparer après de longues minutes. John posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son colocataire, haletant.

« - Pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt ? Tu avais dit que tu ne serais pas là avant demain » demanda John, se surprenant lui-même : il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire preuve d'assez de réflexion pour poser cette question après ces fantastiques baisers.

« - Et bien, j'ai résolu l'enquête il y a quelques heures – c'était bien la femme, comme je l'avais déduit – mais Lestrade ne voulait pas conduire de nuit, alors je lui aie en quelque sorte piqué sa voiture, dit Sherlock d'un ton badin.

\- Tu as fait quoi !? S'étrangla de rire John.

\- Il n'aura qu'à prendre le train » répondit négligemment Sherlock, en posant son menton sur le haut de la tête de John.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, savourant juste le moment. Ce fut John qui le brisa, encore une fois :

« - ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de ça. »

Sherlock ne dit rien, se contentant de passer sa main dans la nuque de John, le serrant plus fort contre lui.

**oOo**

« - Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi » dit Sherlock plusieurs heures plus tard.

John avait la tête posé sur le torse du brun, à l'emplacement de son cœur, et l'écoutait battre tranquillement.

« - Vraiment ? Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin que quelques baisers enflammés, et avait fini par rejoindre le lit du détective, abandonnant leurs hauts dans l'opération. Couché l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de ce moment.

Sherlock se redressa, le temps de fouiller dans son sac qu'il avait abandonné au pied de son lit, puis se mit assis, s'adossant contre les coussins. John se redressa face à lui.

« - Tiens » lui dit-il en lui tendant un des deux paquets qu'il avait dans la main.

John senti son souffle se couper.

\- Sherlock, c'est…

\- Une montre connecté, oui. Je m'en suis acheté une aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant la boîte identique qu'il tenait.

\- Mais ça a du te couter les yeux de la tête !

\- C'est Mycroft qui as payé, dit l'air de rien Sherlock.

\- Tu as croisé ton frère ?

\- Non, j'ai trouvé une de ses cartes dans le portefeuille de Lestrade.

\- Mais pourquoi Greg aurait… Oh, comprit soudainement John. Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

\- Depuis quelques mois oui. Mycroft s'est trouvé son propre poisson rouge apparement.

\- Sympa pour moi ! S'indigna faussement John. Bref, pourquoi tu m'offre ça ?

\- Elle a une fonction spéciale, qui permet de prendre le pouls. Et on peut en connecter deux ensembles. Ainsi, dès que tu en ressens l'envie, tu pourras sentir les battements de mon cœur. »

John senti ses yeux s'embuer en comprenant la signification du cadeau.

« - Sherlock… murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion. Merci. »

Sherlock lui sourit simplement et lui ravit ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait fluff :) Sachez que je me dédouane de toute responsabilité en cas de carries à cause de tout ce sucre ^^
> 
> Le fait que John prenne régulièrement le pouls de Sherlock après son retour est tiré d'un head-canon que j'ai vu sur Facebook. On m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il y avait une autre fic posté récemment sur fanfiction.net qui exploite ce head-canon, elle s'appelle Beating the silence. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'en aie pensé car je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais n'hésitez pas à aller la lire !
> 
> Aussi, vous avez sûrement remarqué que bien que ce texte prenne place au début de la saison 3, je ne parle pas de Mary. Pour expliquer ça, il y a deux solutions, choisissez celle que vous voulez : 1) John n'a pas rencontré Mary. 2) Dès que Sherlock est revenu, John a abandonné Mary sans un regard en arrière. Perso je préfère la deuxième !
> 
> Sinon, je participe à la soirée drabble de la ficothèque ce soir ! J'espère bien enrichir mon recueil de drabbles Johnlock. Et je vais aussi publier un nouvel OS la semaine prochaine.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
